There are a number of useful compositions which are comprised of two or more components, such as mixed beverages, nutritional supplements, and industrial chemicals. Certain types of compositions, however, suffer from change or degradation within a relatively short time after combining the components comprising the composition. This is often due to the reactivity of the components and/or long-term storage of these types of compositions is not practical. Moreover, certain combinations oxidize or change color over time or when mixed; therefore, it is not desired to separate components of these combinations until just prior to use.
Consumers are more likely to purchase ready-to-use products over those that require preparation. For example, a beverage that requires a consumer to measure and mix multiple components together is more burdensome and less attractive than a beverage that may simply be opened and consumed.
Dual mixing containers which automatically mix liquids upon opening generally tend to require a complicated design. Where beverages and other price sensitive products are to be mixed, inexpensive and uncomplicated mechanisms are needed to facilitate manufacturing, filling operations and eventual use by the consumers.